goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica calls baby versions of muppets stupid (Elephant012's version)
Summary: Lillie has given birth to the Muppet babies at the hospital. Angelica Pickles insults the Muppet Babies by calling them stupid which made them cry. Therefore, Angelica Pickles get grounded for Megaplex years as Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania severely beat her up for what she did. Transcript (NO EDITING! REMEMBER, ONLY LOGGED ON USERS CAN EDIT. IF NOT, GEON WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH, GIFFANY WILL EXILE YOU AND UNLEASH THE WRATH OF THE SOVIET UNION AND NORTH KOREA, THE LION GUARD WILL NUKE AND OBLITERATE YOU TO DUST, JR. MIME WILL BLOCK YOU AND SARAH WEST WILL MAKE GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF YOU! AND JAMES REYES, ELEPHANT012 MEANS IT YOU DERANGED RETARDED IMPERIALIST WOLF SCUM BECAUSE THE KIM JONG UN, GEUMSAEGI, THE KIM DYNASTY AND VLADIMIR PUTIN SAID SO BECAUSE NORTH KOREA AND THE SOVIET UNION ARE WAY BETTER THAN YOU!!!) Part 1: Angelica Pickles calls the baby versions of Muppets stupid (October 23, 2017) Lillie: Ow, my tummy is too big! Professor Kukui: What's wrong? Lillie: My water broke! Professor kukui: I'll take you to the hospital Ash Ketchum: I'll come with you Professor Kukui! Lana: And me! Mallow: Me too! Sophocles: Me three! Kiawe: And me as well! Professor Kukui: Okay then. (At the hospital) Doctor: The doctor's here. Professor Kukui: Is she going to be alright? Doctor: yes, all she needs to do is push... push... and push Lillie: ow! Hey easy! Doctor: congratulations, they're muppet babies, what would you like to name them? Lillie: they're baby Kermit, baby fozzie, baby gonzo, baby piggy, baby scooter, baby skeeter and baby rowlf Ash, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles and kiawe: aww! (Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Annet Myer and Maria Posada arrives) Iris: the baby versions of muppets are cute Giffany: they look so adorable Azura: I agree (sings a magical oooh note) (Ruby, sapphire and emerald arrives) Sapphire: it's a miracle. They were from their show called Jim Henson's muppet babies (Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Roll Light, and Nowi arrive) Nowi: they are so cute, they were the same when I was a baby (Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, and Chill Penguin arrive) Flame Mammoth: Hey, those baby muppets look almost to like young Azura. (Bendy, Alice angel and Boris arrive) Alice Angel: Hello Kermit, Miss Piggy, gonzo, fozzie, scooter, rowlf and skeeter, welcome to the world (The Lion Guard arrives) Ono: Welcome to the land of life Muppet Babies! (Angelica, Drew and Charlotte arrives) Drew Pickles: Angelica, look what we have here Angelica: WHAT THE HECK, these muppet babies are stupid! (Everyone except Angelica Pickles gets shocked) Charlotte Pickles: Angelica, how dare you call the muppet babies stupid! Angelica: I guess this means no Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff for me? Drew Pickles: Yes, you will also be in big trouble when we all go home! (At home) Drew Pickles: Now apologize to the muppet babies Angelica: I am so sorry to you dumb muppet babies (the muppet babies started crying loudly which caused the tropical birds to fly off) Drew Pickles: See, they didn't listen to you. You are so grounded grounded grounded until the 20th anniversary of The Lion King Broadway. Now you will get beaten up by The King of the Monsters. Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Grounded Videos Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Short Videos Category:Protected Pages